Sidequest: Damsel In Distress
by Omakase Shimasu
Summary: [Pairings: General] During their travels, Lloyd and co. arrive at an inn. An inn where only females get harassed during the night. So where does Zelos fit in all this? ...it isn't what you think. [WIP]


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Namco and Tri-Ace (among others) own it all.   
**Beta-reader:** _Dr. Ko_   
**Timeline:** Right after the mystery concerning the Linkite Tree and right before you take on the two Summon Spirits of Light.   
**Warning(s):** Spoiler-alert for the second disc, just to be safe.   
**Pairing(s):** Lloyd/Colette, Genis/Presea, Sheena/Zelos (blink once and you're gonna miss all of 'em)   
**Author's Notes:** Just my little contribution to the fandom. While it's not Yuan/Zelos like I originally intended ((looks at Zelos)) it's still mainly focused on him. It may look like I'm bashing him, what with all the crap I'm putting him through, but I'm really _totally_ _**honestly**_ not. How can I when I love him so? XD I always torture my favorite characters. Zelos is clearly not an exception to the rule.   
OK, I admit I forgot what actually happened at the Linkite Tree. So I made up my own little story. I also admit that I forgot basically everything that happened before the ending. Yeah, I'm pathetic, what else is new. If any of the stuff in here is incorrect, my apologies. I gladly accept feedback about it (wouldn't want my story to come off as one big joke - if it isn't regardless already), unless it's in the form of a flame. No flames allowed this time around. C&C and sarcasm may be the only ones close to an actual flame. Yeah, I'm such a spoilsport, I know.   
Oh before I forget: Thanks go to my two greatest of all inspirations; _Starry Night Sky_ from the **Angelic Layer** OST and Zelos, such a doll.   
**Special Thanks:** To all who've reviewed this first chapter, my love and apologies for taking so damn long getting out next chapter. kind of takes the pleasure out of writing.   
**Edit-bits:** Lyrics had to be deleted in order to save my account from deletion... (Pretty inane, because with a proper disclaimer we _are_ allowed to write about somebody else's characters etc. but when it comes to song lyrics...? Okay...) Same goes for the review corner. Apparently you're not allowed to do that! What a hoot. 

"**Emphasis**..."   
"_Mumble/Whisper/something to that effect_..."   
_Thoughts_...

* * *

**   
SIDEQUEST: DAMSEL IN DISTRESS **

by _Omakase Shimasu_

**Chapter 1: Cupid's Aim**

A blinding burst of light and the two Summon Spirits Aska and Luna vanished from the sky, leaving the group of travelers staring at the spot they had vacated just a minute earlier. Colette placed her hands together and jumped in delight. "They were both so beautiful, I've never seen anything like it before. And did you guys notice the way they disliked their being separated? Their reunion was so sweet." 

"Don't see what the lovely half-moon hunny sees in that rainbow creature though," Zelos interjected. "I mean, it has **two** heads for Martel's sake. Not to mention the fact that it's a bird.." _Thwap._ "Ouch! Can't you stop hitting me for one day, Sheena?" The red-haired Chosen patted his head to see if the blow had left a bump. While it still smarted it had lacked the usual strength behind the impact. 

The female assassin scoffed and crossed her arms. "Only if you stop giving me incentive to do so. Idiot." Closing her eyes, she turned as if to walk away. 

Of course, Zelos couldn't leave well enough alone. Crossing his arms behind his head, he uttered a mock-sigh. "And it's not even fair trade since you won't allow me to hit on you in return." 

Bull's eye. "Zelos!" 

Ignoring the antics of his companions, Lloyd came up to Colette's side. "I agree about their reunion, you know. Because of that, I almost feel sorry we have to fight them later on." But seeing Colette's smile fall out of the corner of his eye, he was quick to add, "O-of course, it's only for them to acknowledge our strengths and abilities, right? It's all for the best in the long run." 

Ducking her head, Colette nodded slightly. "Ye... yeah... It's just..." 

"Lloyd's right, Colette," Genis piped up from the blond's other side. "If we don't fight them now, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla won't stand a chance against Cruxis. We **have** to fight them if we want to succeed in our quest." 

"Of course." The blond Chosen smiled at both her childhood friends. "Whatever happens, we can't ever give up. Too many people depend on us, right?" She didn't wait for a reaction, instead stared at the newly revived Linkite Tree where the Professor stood examining the bark - among other things - and continued on in an emotional tone of voice. "I just wish there were alternative ways to reach our goal. All this fighting... It's **wrong**. Even if it's only a test; why fight? Surely there are more peaceful ways to settle things." 

The two boys gave each other looks behind the golden haired Chosen's back. Neither Lloyd nor Genis could argue the fact. It always stood to reason they fight whenever they encountered a Summon Spirit. It always had been from the beginning and would continue until the end. 

Also, neither of them would have expected Regal to be the one to speak up in reply. "There are many ways to interpret a fight. It has not always been about beating each other into submission... you could say it to be the complete opposite. Fighting also shows the other person trust, control of oneself and one's spirit. In a way you are completely open the minute you take up your opponent's challenge, even if your guard is as tight as ever." 

"So what you're saying is, fighting also has it's positive points?" Genis asked. Colette seemed to cheer up almost immediately at the news, much to Lloyd's delight. 

Presea joined the conversation then, her appearance next to the burly President of the famous Lazerano Company amusing to no end if it wasn't for the serious - close to uncanny - look in her eyes and the nasty looking axe at her side. "That is correct, Genis. Physical matches between people can also help improve your spirit and mental status, while you become more in tune with your partner." 

"Wow," Lloyd exclaimed while looking at the two. "Seems to me you two have been doing an awful lot of sparring together since you guys seem very in tune with each other right now!" 

Genis puffed up his cheeks in a small fit of jealousy as Regal and Presea only managed to prove Lloyd's statement right by blushing at the exact same moment. 

"I see..." 

"Really..." 

While the small half-elf pouted off to the side, it helped lifting Colette's spirits even more. It were always the little things that made a smile appear on her face and knowing that she could still do it sincerely lightened her heart considerably. One of her greatest fears since she began the Journey of Regeneration was exactly that: loosing her sincere smile. Ever since birth she always got reminded of her little laugh that brought joy to people's hearts. Colette prayed every night for the luck she was bestowed for having such great friends looking out for her and making sure her fears wouldn't become reality. 

She laughed and clasped her hands once again. "You two are really adorable together!" 

That was it for Genis. With an audible huff he made a 180 degree turn on his heel and marched off. "We're wasting time with meaningless chit-chat - we've still got worlds to save, **_remember_**?" 

Regal and Presea managed to snap out of it, both following Genis without a glance in one another's direction. The brown-haired swordsman chuckled at his friend's antics, eliciting a questioning 'hmmm?' from Colette. With a wink, he elaborated, "Cupid's aim is always true." 

Apparently it wasn't elaboration enough for the blond blinked, no apprehension visible in her innocent blue eyes. "What do you mean, Lloyd? 'Cupid's aim'?" 

"Lloyd! Colette! Hurry up or we're leaving you behind!" It seemed Genis would continue being sour over his friends' "betrayal" for quite some time to come. 

_How childish_, Lloyd thought while rolling his eyes and inwardly chuckling once again. Subconsciously he hoped they would never have to say goodbye to the children in their hearts. Maturing was great, but nothing could beat a kid's wit. "Um, sorry Colette, no time to explain." Without preamble he took Colette's hand and gently urged her on towards the others who had already boarded their Rheairds. "It's as Genis said, we've still got our work cut out for us: Tower of Mana, Summon Spirits of Light, here we come!"

* * *

The trip across the plains, racing among the clouds towards their destination where two mystical and legendary creatures awaited them for the most grand fight yet, could be described with one simple word: boring. 

After a couple of minutes of being air-born, you'd seen it all. It was always the same green or blue scenery over and over again. You could either look up at the clear blue sky - with the occasional cloud passing by - or you could gaze down at the lush green earth with the occasional crystal clear blue of a river, lake, or beach. Everybody would have expected this to come from Lloyd, but this time Zelos took it upon himself to voice what was undoubtedly on everyone's minds. 

"Wouldn't it be possible to make a quick pit-stop, you guys? I'm getting tired of the scenery and it's hard talking what with all the engines running at full blast!" 

Lloyd steered his Rheaird towards Zelos while still keeping within distance of Colette's machine. "Sorry Zelos, but it's still a long way until we've reached the Tower of Mana! You'll just have to hold out until we get there!" 

Suddenly another Rheaird, this one purple, popped up right next to Lloyd's, almost bumping Zelos off his machine. If he didn't know better he would have thought Sheena had done it on purpose. _...Oh wait... This is **Sheena** we're talking about here..._

"Lloyd, remember we promised Pietro we would stop by to donate more money!" 

Partially because it was Zelos' sworn duty as Sheena's friend and partially because he wanted payback for the crash that almost managed to send him toppling, he grinned and exclaimed, "Admit it, Sheena! You only want that guy to make a statue of that voluptuous body of yours for all to see!" 

He never saw it coming.

* * *

Sporting a blue eye (which horribly clashed with his attire if you asked him), Zelos bemoaned the loss of half of his sight. "_Man, Sheena packs a mean punch when she wants to..._" _Guess not all that body fat can be called fat anymore. More like hard, aching muscle..._ "_**Ouch**_!" He quickly pulled his hand away from the throbbing flesh. Sheena definitely meant business when she dealt that blow. Not one monster they had encountered so far had managed to bruise him that much. It was only by a miracle that he still had the mind to keep in control of his Rheaird afterwards. 

Once they had landed he could give his full attention to healing his pained eye. Trying to perform a spell in mid-air would only serve to give him more trouble. And a few broken bones if he was lucky. But guessing from recent events, Lady Luck wasn't on his side that day. 

"Could we please take a break now? My eye's killing me!" 

Sheena beat everyone to a response. "You should have thought of that before opening that big mouth of yours!" Naturally she was still pissed. Nobody could blame her. 

"It was only a joke, Sheena! Y'know, like I always do? Hahehe eh..." He tried to laugh, but whenever the corner of his mouth lifted it pulled at the flesh of his abused left eye. "OK, look I'm sorry for what I said! I really didn't mean any harm!" 

It was silent. He wasn't used to silence in these sort of situations. Was what he had done really that horrible? But Sheena and he had always exchanged these kinds of verbal "insults" with each other. As far as he knew they both enjoyed it, too. What was the difference between this time and all the other times before? 

"Lloyd, I... I'm pretty tired..." 

"Everybody, we're gonna make a pit-stop at Hima! Colette says she can't go on anymore!" 

Zelos had the urge to throw himself off his Rheaird. Well, not really but he bet it would get him down faster than the others. Flying was and would always be really boring. Nothing ever happened. And what did Colette have that he didn't, anyway? Breasts? If that was the case, Zelos would sprout breasts faster than he could say "Voluptuous Hunny". (He really liked the word "voluptuous", it rolled off the tongue so smoothly) 

The red-haired Chosen would have no idea how bad he would eat those words in the future. 

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Kase:** I'm terribly sorry for the OOCness. My... second try but frst real try at a **ToS** fiction. Meh. Guess it shows, huh? Um, the ending sucks because it's 7:00 AM... I actually made most of this fic in the whee hours of early morning. Go me. 

**Zelos:** ((stares in shock)) My beautiful face...   
**Raine:** Your face? What about my role in this story? I got the questionable honors of examining a stupid bark of a stupid tree.   
**Kase:** I'm so sorry... In any case! Hopefully I'll see you all next installment: **Damsel in Distress**.   



End file.
